gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Tide Hamming
Tide Hamming is a 16-year-old water elemental in Siren Falls, Hawaii. He works at the Siren Falls Beach as a lifeguard. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Tidal Timothy Hamming was born on August 12 to McKenzie Hamming and Brady Hamming. Mack and Brady were residents of Siren Falls, and they had known each other since high school, and at first they hated each other, but the more time they spent around each other, the more they learned about themselves, and they found both of them had a huge interest in the beach, and surfing. Soon, Brady asked Mack out, to which she accepted. They soon got married at the Siren Falls Boardwalk, but both Mack and Brady were upset, because Mack couldn't have kids. However, the Company of the Mind knew how to fix that, by having Mack give birth unknowingly to a water elemental. Brady and Mack were confused when the doctors told Mack she was pregnant, but they were grateful, because at least they were having children. When Tide was born, Brady and Mack gave Tide the name Tidal because both of them were obsessed with the tides, and it was high tide when Tide was born. The first time Tide went swimming, it was at the Siren Falls Beach, and at first, he was terrified of the water, but both Mack and Brady helped him in. Once he got into the water, he absolutely loved it, and refused to leave when Brady and Mack told him it was time to go. Tide instantly had an interest in water, and loved to swim in it, before he had to start going to school. He was extremely nervous when he started, since he was worried he wouldn't make any friends, but in his first class, he sat next to Danny Feldman, a human, and Pearlina Carson, a siren. He started talking to the three of them, and they instantly became best friends. Tide, Danny, and Pearl formed a "band" called "The Little Mermaid", and Tide played the drums, Danny was the electric gutair, and Pearl was vocals, or, as Danny called her, the "Little Mermaid". However, none of them were aware of Pearl being a siren, and unfortunately, she hypnotized both of them very frequently, without realizing it. In addition to their "band", Tide tried out for the swim team, and made it in. Danny and Pearl would come to all of his matches, and they would support them as much as they could, and even though Tide and his team didn't win all of the matches, they won quite a few. Tide enjoyed being at the Siren Falls Beach as much as he could, and he wanted to be a lifeguard when he became older. When Tide, Danny, and Pearl were fourteen, they performed in the school's talent show, but it turned out to be a fail. Because Pearl was a siren, her voice hypnotized all of the guys that could hear her voice, including Danny and Tide. This was the moment Pearl's siren instincts kicked in, and she was about to attack Tide, when he broke through the hypnosis, because his water elemental instincts kicked in as well. He used a water bottle to knock Pearl off of her feet, and onto the floor. Ten seconds after, Pearl transformed into a siren, which terrified Tide, but since Pearl had a tail, she was unable to reach him. Tide helped Pearl dry her tail, and she returned to a human again. Tide and Pearl, along with Danny, were suspended for two weeks by the principal, much to the horror of Mack and Brady. They asked Tide what had happened, but he didn't tell them. Danny's father, Jack, was enraged to learn he'd been suspended, and sent Danny to Gravity Falls, Oregon, which made Tide and Pearl really upset, but both of them promised to keep in touch with Danny. The night Tide had been suspended, he, Danny, and Pearl tested out Tide's water elemental powers, and found that he could bend, freeze, heat, and levitate water, and that he could breathe underwater, which made all three of them shocked, but they weren't sure what was wrong with him. Tide was more happy than shocked though, because being able to control water was a dream come true. They were given their answer about Tide's powers when Tide recieved his vision from Fantasia, the creator of elementals. She told him, like all elementals, that he was a water elemental, and he had full control over water, and that in addition, he was immune to it. Fantasia then ordered Tide to drown the humans of Siren Falls, Hawaii, which Tide was terrified by, and refused to do. Fantasia told him it was not an option, but Tide still didn't listen. The next day, he met up with Pearl, and told her that he was a water elemental. Pearl swore not to tell anyone, but she also told him that she was a siren, which was a man-eating creature. This made Tide scared, but Pearl promised him she would never try to hurt him willingly. The two remained best friends, but they agreed to end the band, especially since Danny was gone. When their freshmen year ended, Tide and Pearl tried out to be lifeguards at Siren Falls Beach, and both of them got the job. Early Life Tide is very carefree, and he loves to just hang out with Pearl, and any of his other friends. He wants more than anything to have fun. He likes to study marine biology, because he has a huge interest in sea creatures, and protecting them. Whenever he goes swimming, the only things Tide brings are his flippers and his goggles, he doesn't need an oxygen tank, due to his underwater breath. Tide and his parents, Mack and Brady, live on the first floor of Paradise Hotel, in Guest Room 054. Appearance Tide has slick black hair, and cool, gray eyes. He is tall, being 5'10. He is considered to be extremely handsome. Alliances *Pearlina Carson (BFF) *Danny Feldman (Long-Distant Best Friend) *Mermando Enemies *Fantasia Likes *Water *Siren Falls Beach *Swimming *Controlling Water *Merpeople *Breathing Underwater *Exploring the Merfolk Kingdom *The Siren Falls High School Swim Team *Summer Vacation *Marine Biology *Dolphins *Turtles *Kesha *Pitbull *Timber *The Fault in Our Stars Dislikes *Not having a tail *School *Math Class *Having to use his powers for evil. *Fantasia *Fantasia's warning. *Fighting *Flappy Bird Powers/Abilities *Tide is a water elemental. *Tide can bend, heat, freeze, and levitate water. *Tide can breathe underwater. *Tide is immune to water pressure. *Tide is a member of the Siren Falls High School Swim Team. *Tide is a lifeguard at Siren Falls Beach. Parents McKenzie Hamming.jpg|McKenzie "Mack" Hamming, Tide's mother. Brady Hamming.jpg|Brady Hamming, Tide's father. Gallery Tide02.png Tide03.gif|Tide using his powers. (Click on to view) Tide04.jpg Tide05.jpg|Tide using his powers. Tide06.jpg Tide07.gif Tide08.gif|Tide using his powers. (Click on to view) Tide09.png Tide10.gif Category:Resident Category:Siren Falls Resident Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Water Elementals Category:MermaidatHeart